Unwanted Duty
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: "I'm not some hero! I never wanted any of this! The Goddesses got the wrong guy!" What if our hero never wanted to be the hero? Summary crappy but story might be good.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Not really much to say other then I've been stuck in my room since July and have been playing Twilight Princess and Portal 2 since then. I do not own Legend of Zelda. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

I've noticed something over the past couple of days.

The expectations that were put upon me were greater then they were when I was a simple wrangler.

Back in my village, I was considered the bravest. The strongest. And, in a way, they weren't wrong. Nothing truly scared me all to much. The greatest thing that scared me was being alone. Nobody to turn to when I would become frightened or lost. But, I was never alone. After my parents died, the whole village did their best to raise me. And they did. Every day, they would tell me how proud they were of me, how happy they were about how I turned out.

The biggest and hardest thing I would do was herd the goats into the barn. But now, as I look back, that's the easiest thing I've ever done. The expectations of me have grown uncontrollably. Now, I'm expected to serve as the Hero chosen by the Goddess and save everyone from the twilight that spreads throughout my land in every province. To anyone back in the village or anywhere else, anyone that has a boring life would have loved to have this bestowed upon them, being able to travel without much care in the world. At some points in my life, I had wanted this. The freedom of travel, to meet new people and do new things.

But being the Hero of Hyrule isn't all the rainbows and sugar canes most children imagine.

No, it's more sour then anything. There were many points during the journey that I saw the grim face of death and stared at it. I would lay down during the night and feel the aches and pains bruise my body as the adrenaline wore off. At times, I would groan and try to rub it off but I would only get no more then a few minutes of sleep before it stung me once again.

"Link…?"

I turned over to my companion slowly as to make sure I didn't hurt myself more. The cave was small but it was fine with us. Just meant that the fire would heat us up more.

She nodded at me once she saw my twisted face and looked back at the fire, burying small imp body into my hat. "Just wanted to make sure you were alive. It'd be a shame to lose my personal slave this early." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"It would be. I couldn't imagine you doing things on your own." I chuckled.

The Twili across from me shudder, letting out a frightened sound as she did. "The thought is horrible!" She said, joking along with me.

Once again, I let out a small laugh followed by a hiss of pain from my ribs. I stared at the fire, trying to forget about it and went deep into my mind. The familiar scent of hay entered my nose and the sound of a small stream made me smile. The nostalgic memories seemed to have dulled the pain as I closed my eyes. I tried my hardest to forget that, when I wake up in the morning, it'll hurt twice as much.

At least I have my memories to use as a mental band aid. As the sounds of the imaginary stream flowed out of my head, the crackle of the fire entered almost soothingly. The crickets outside chirping and the soft breathing of the Twili not to far away seemed just as calming as the sounds my memories made.

Slowly, I fell asleep, almost bracing myself for the pain that would wake me up in just a matter of minutes.

The expectations that were put upon me were greater then they were when I was a simple wrangler.

And those expectations are unwanted and completely over my head.

* * *

**A/N: So? Is it any good? Your thoughts would be amazing. - ADAM **


	2. Saving the great spirit Eldin

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short, but that was just a prologue. I hope this chapter is good as well as the others. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"Wake up!"

_Ugh…_

"Come on, lazy man! Wake up!"

_Go away…_

"Stupid! Wake up already!"

I groaned as I sat up and glared slightly at my alarm clock, trying my best to wish her away. "Mm wake…" I slurred.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she dusted off my hat, handing it back to me when she was done. "You're so lazy. Why did the Goddesses choose you of all people to be the Hero?"

Shaking my head, I mumbled the truth. Because honestly, I had no idea why I was chosen out of everyone else in Hyrule. But, what could I do? Say no, that I'm not the hero they make me to be? I couldn't. All of those people left in the Twilight need my help. Without me, they would die. Hero or not, I couldn't let that happen.

"Well, let's get going." She said, adjusting my hat before she fled into my shadow.

It wouldn't be long until she would fly back out and sit herself on my back, riding me like I was some type of obedient animal. And, in a way, I had to be. If I wanted life to return to normal, the children from the village saved, I had to obey her no matter the request. If Midna wanted a drink, she got a drink. If Midna wanted some food, she got some. If Midna wanted me to climb the tallest tower in the highest building just for laughs, I could only ask where it resided.

This time, it resided in the Eldin Province.

My body ached as I trekked across the field, the adrenaline completely gone from my body from yesterday. I groaned slightly, rubbing my arm in hopes to calm the nerves that twitched. As I got closer to the wall the separated the province from the field, the weight on me seemed to get heavier as well as the air.

_'We're almost there…'_ I thought to myself as the once bright sky around me turned black.

The markings on the wall began to glow a brilliant orange and yellow, resembling the hair on my companion. And, of course, she flew up from my shadow, hovering far from me.

"Are you ready?" Midna asked.

I nodded and stood in front of the wall of Twilight, ready for her to go in, turn her hair into a hand, and thrust me into the province. Once she did, the change was quick and painless. Which, felt good. The first time the Twilight changed my form was one of the most painful things I had ever experienced.

Fire pulsed through my veins, needles stabbed me every which way, my skin had burned. All the pain originating from my left hand.

Midna's feet hit against my sides and I glared up at her. As if I wasn't in enough pain.

"Let's get going, little hero!" She said, her impish smile making me roll my eyes.

And, of course, we got going. It wasn't long before we were attacking shadow bugs for light, the memories of Faron forest running through my mind. I couldn't get his words from my head. The hero's power rested within me? I'm sure the Goddesses made a mistake, putting the power of someone so great into my hands.

_'Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods…'_

I'm sorry, Faron, but I'm sure that you have the wrong guy. I'm nothing more then a simple wrangler.

A stinging pain eliminated from my shoulder, snapping me from my thoughts and bringing me back into action. I winced in pain as the steam around me fiercely blew onto the wound. Moving my other front leg, I felt it again, the sound of something cutting through the air overtaking my ears.

_'Damn…'_ I muttered mentally to myself as I looked around for the source of my pain.

Not to far away were two shadow beings on ledges, their bows drawn back and ready to fire. I growled at the sight and ran. There was nothing I could do in this form to strike them back so running was all I had until they came down and ran after me. But, of course, they didn't move, staying at their posts for when I came back to the area. Again, I heard the snap of a bow and the whistle of an arrow. I jumped just in time to avoid it and looked up, seeing even more archers at the ready.

"When will these guys stop?" Whispered Midna as she dodged them as well.

I ran as fast as I could, trying my best to keep a good distance from the arrows. Sadly, by the time I go to the entrance of Death Mountain, there were tiny cuts all over my body, blood already clotting on my fur.

How delightful.

As usual, Midna pointed around and I honed in on my senses, catching the little creatures in their tracks and surprising them by attacking. We tried to do this without giving out to much of a signal that we were there. Of course, with the area around us being as bland as it was, we stuck out like an overly colored parrot in a flock of dusty crows.

The shadow bird was the first to notice our intrusion.

Their obnoxious screeching rang through our ears as I stood in stance, ready to jump up and attack the giant, flying shadow.

It came swooping down at us, the wind from it's wings almost pushing us back. I twisted my back leg and kept us up. As it went to attack, I jumped to the side and pounced on the creature, biting it as much as I could. The shadow flapped it's wings furiously to shake is off, almost forcing me to dig my claws into it's body. It wasn't long before it finally imploded into black smog, littered with the light blue tattoo markings that decorated my companion's body.

The taste of strong licorice and coal stung my mouth, making me growl in distaste. Which, in turn, made my companion giggle.

"There is only one more province left in Twilight. After that, you'll never have to taste the shadows again." She said, hitting her feet against my sides.

I yelped from the feeling and rushed off to the last shadow insect, honing in right off, and attacking it, watching as the light shined from the smog it emitted. The light gathered into one orb, the very sight calming my nerves. As it entered the vessel Midna carried, I felt utterly calm. I closed my eyes as I began to relax, the adrenaline leaving my body and the pain entering it.

I kept a straight face as I opened my eyes, watching as Midna jumped from my shadow, laughing.

"See you later!" She said, disappearing.

The water began glowing as the great spirit Eldin flew up, staring down at me. The light from his wings almost seemed to blind me, the pain that had once entered quickly left as the water's glow reached my body.

"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule." He said, his voice booming and deep. A hint of crackling harmonized with his voice, almost like fire.

"I am the spirit that guards these lands. O great hero chosen by the gods...The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers."

Mountain dwellers? Might he be talking about the overly proud Gorons?

"But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."

And, with that, he disappeared. Sighing, I made my way out of the small gathering of water and began my journey. That is, until I heard a door open in the distance, a small voice questioning my name.

"Link?!"

* * *

**A/N: Shadows and Twili creatures totally taste like licorice and coal. Thank you for your time. - ADAM **


End file.
